Witchay Castaway
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: GIBewitched Xover. Gilligan discovers Darrin and Samantha Stevens on the island, then soon our favorite first mate finds himself back in civilization with Darrin Stevens identity!
1. See How High She Flies

Gilligan was walking towards the lagoon when he thought he heard voices. He was thinking of running back and telling the others, but then thought better of it. Knowing his luck it would just be some birds chattering, or a monkey howling. But to play it safe, he carefully peered through the jungle before walking into the clearing. What he saw startled him. It was a tall black haired man in a suit accompanied by a stunning blonde in a cocktail dress, not unlike many of Ginger's.

The man looked around and said, "Unreal, by now I should be used to this nonsense. Larry and Louise are going to start to wonder where we are. "

The lady said, "Well Darrin, before we left for the Tates' you did mention in front of Aunt Clara that you wanted to land on a tropical isle."

Darrin said, "Sam! That's not funny! What I said is that I hope we landed the Tropical Isle Rum account. I'm sure I don't have to worry about that now. You know how Louise is about her cocktail parties, and how Larry is about Louise. I probably won't have a job to get back to." Locking at the woman, Darrin added, "Well, Sam, what are you going to do about this?"

Gilligan thought the lady didn't look like any Sam he knew. He also wondered what she could do about it. Maybe she had a boat, or a helicopter?

Sam replied, "Well, I for one am going to take advantage of these beautiful surroundings!"

Gilligan couldn't believe what he saw next. Sam twitched her nose, and the little black cocktail dress she was wearing turned into a little black bikini! Gilligan felt lightheaded, not only because of the sheer impossibility of what he saw, but also because of the fact that the bikini did most assuredly accentuate the fact that Sam was all girl.

Darrin fiercely whispered, "Sam! There might be people around."

Sam responded, "Darrin, I'm sure the island is deserted. It was either change like that or strip naked to take a swim. You didn't think I'd go swimming in my dress did you?"

The thought of the love of his life swimming carefree in the nude silenced Darrin for a moment. The thought of the blond naked in the lagoon made Gilligan loose his footing, and he fell down face first on to some vines.

"What was that?" Darrin asked

Sam answered, "Probably just some wild boar."

As if on cue, an older redheaded woman just appeared out of nowhere! She said, looking directly at Darrin, "I wouldn't call Derwood here wild, but he's definitely a bore!"

Sam said to the older woman, "Mother! Darrin is not a bore."

Darrin said, "Endora, I'll let that comment slide… if you can get us out of here!"

Endora said, "Foolish mortal, I think you would know by now only Clara can do that. But I will look in on my precious granddaughter while you are here. Ta-ta."

At that, the woman vanished!

Darrin muttered, "I just wish you and your mother would be a little more careful with your displays of witchcraft."

Gilligan said, "Witches!" He then ran back to camp shouting, "Witches in the lagoon! Witches in the lagoon."

The first person Gilligan ran into was Mary Ann. "Witches!" He told her "Witches!"

Mary Ann said, "Calm down Gilligan, tell me what you saw."

Gilligan just babbled, "Woman dress, then no dress, then bikini."

Ginger overhearing contributed, "Sounds like a photo shoot I was on."

Mary Ann said to Ginger, "Hush Ginger, something has got him very upset."

Ginger said, "You're right Mary Ann, let's go find the Professor." Mary Ann shot Ginger a glare. Ginger's motivation in seeking out the Professor most likely had little to do with Gilligan, but it probably was a good idea to have the scientist look over the boy.

The two girls escorted Gilligan over to the bench where the Professor was doing some sort of experiment.

The Professor said, "Hello Ladies, and Gilligan. I am attempting to manufacture a cathode ray tube and turn the movie projector parts we have into a television. That way we will be able to watch next month's _Gemini 13 _launch live instead of listening to it on the radio."

Ginger purred, "Mmmmm, I wouldn't mind doing some exploring with Majors Anthony Nelson and Roger Healey."

Mary Ann snapped, "That's all good and well, but something is wrong with Gilligan!"

The Professor quickly examined Gilligan and surmised, "He does look a little pale. What's wrong Gilligan?"

Gilligan answered, "Witches, there are witches in the lagoon."

The Professor said, rather condescendingly, "Now Gilligan, you know there are no such thing as witches."

The Skipper was investigating the source of all the commotion. He wasn't surprised to see it was his little buddy. Overhearing the Professor's comment, the Captain cautioned, "I don't know Professor, I've been all over the world and have seen a lot of things I can't explain."

The Professor offered, "Well, lets go see what Gilligan was talking about."

The women and the Captain agreed. Gilligan would only come along if everybody else was coming. Safety in numbers, after all.

The Howells saw the five other castaways walking down the path to the lagoon.

Mr. Howell quipped, "I say, do you have a permit for that parade?"

Mrs. Howell asked, "Where are you all off to?"

Gilligan answered, "Hunting witches in the lagoon."

Mrs. Howell replied, "How exciting. I haven't been on a witch-hunt since I was a girl camping in Maryland. Come Thurston."

Mr. Howell sighed and joined the group. He knew trying to talk Eunice 'Lovey' Wentworth Howell out of anything once she made up her mind was futile.

When the seven got to the lagoon, they were surprised to see there was indeed a very attractive blond woman in a bikini, and a tall man with dark hair wearing a wet and torn navy blue yachting outfit, which could be confused as a suit.

Seeing the seven castaways the woman shouted, "Help! Over here!"

The castaways quickly came to the two strangers, who at closer appearance were very disheveled.

The woman said, "We were island hopping in our boat when we rammed a reef outside of your island. We were barely able to make it to your lagoon. I'm afraid there's not much left of our little craft."

The others looked at the battered small boat she was pointing to that was washed up on the shore of the lagoon vaguely reminiscent of the _Minnow_. The castaways couldn't help but notice the name painted on the couple's vessel was _Witch Craft._

The Skipper spoke, "We found ourselves in a similar predicament three years ago. I'm the Skipper, that's Mr. and Mrs. Howell, we call the gentleman over there the Professor, the girls are Ginger and Mary Ann, and the tall young man hiding behind them is Gilligan."

Ginger walked immediately over to the man in the Yachting outfit and said, "I think we've met before." This earned the man a glare from the woman in the swimsuit.

The man spoke, "Yes, you're Ginger Grant. I'm sorry, I'm Darrin Stevens, this is my wife Samantha. I work for the McMann and Tate advertising agency. Miss Grant was the star of the agency's PepsoBright television commercials."

Ginger sang, "For a smile of white, use PepsoBright." Which did get her a very white smile from Darrin, and not so much of smile from Samantha.

Mr. Howell said, "Oh yes, McMann and Tate, we've used them before. Good agency. They must pay well, too, considering you can afford island hopping."

Darrin replied, a little embarrassed, "That was courtesy of Samantha."

Mr. Howell responded, "Nothing wrong with marrying into money, my boy."

Gilligan regained some composure and simply said, "Witches!"

Darrin looked startled. Samantha, on the other hand, almost looked terrified. Usually, for a witch, that accusation was followed by people gathering wood for a bonfire. And one her kind was usually the guest of honor.

Mary Ann said, "Gilligan! That's not polite."

The Skipper, being used to apologizing for Gilligan, told the Stevens, "I'm sorry about the knucklehead over there. He somehow got it in his brain that you were witches."

Darrin laughed and said, "Me, a witch? I highly doubt it."

After living with mortals for so long, Samantha was used to making up stories to cover unexplainable events. This was no exception, and she had set this tale up as soon as she heard Gilligan screaming 'witches in the lagoon.'

Samantha began, "We saw your friend soon after we ran aground. I was getting out of my wet clothes and into my bikini when we heard a crash. When we looked over your friend was passed out in the vines over there. Darrin went over to help as I was a little over-exposed, By the time my husband made it to the jungle, your friend was running away yelling about witches."

The Professor theorized, "Gilligan must have fainted when he saw you," the teacher paused, embarrassed, and continued, "in your state of undress. Our Gilligan is very child like, and gallant. To avoid any embarrassment to you or himself, Gillgan's subconscious came up with the witch story, no doubt based on the name of your boat."

Mary Ann asked wide eyed, "Gilligan saw you while you were getting into your bathing suit?"

Samantha replied with faux embarrassment, and a shred of truth, "I wish he didn't, but it's beginning to look like he did."

Darrin added with an emotion the castaways misunderstood for jealousy, "Believe me, I wish that sailor hadn't seen my wife change."

Looking at the shapely blonde in the bikini, Skipper just said quietly, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. My little buddy has the best dumb luck of anybody I have met on any of the seven seas."

Thurston, without thinking, added, "Captain, truer words have never been spoken."

Mr. Howell was rewarded by a sharp, "Thurston!" by Mrs. Howell.


	2. Turnabout Castaway

Mary Ann offered, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens, welcome. Lunch will be ready in about an hour. Lets get you back to camp and into some dry clothes."

Samantha replied for the couple, "That sounds lovely, you are very gracious hosts."

The Stevens from Westport, Connecticut followed the seven _Minnow _castaways down a path through the jungle. They came to a clearing where four huts formed a compound. Also present was a dining table and a kitchen area. The couple was led into a hut, where Darrin was given one of Gilligan's extra outfits, and Ginger graciously parted with one of her dresses for Mrs. Stevens.

Looking at the sleeping arrangements, Darrin laughed, "Look, Sam, bunk hammocks."

Samantha smiled and said, "It was nice of the Skipper and Gilligan to allow us to sleep in their hut while they bunk with the Professor,"

Darrin grunted, "I just hope it's not a long stay. I have work Monday morning. Why couldn't you blink a boat that works?"

Samantha explained, "Since it was Clara's witchcraft that got us here, it has to be Clara's to get us back. I can't use any spells to get us off this island. But I'm sure Aunt Clara is doing her best to get us home soon."

Darrin scoffed, "Yes, and I've seen what her best can do. We don't even know where we are at, or when. It was early evening when we left, now they're getting lunch ready. We may have traveled through time."

Samantha replied, "I think its more traveling through time zones. I'm sure there's at least a six hour difference between here and Connecticut. Besides, I remember the Skipper saying that they had been here three years. I recall reading the _Minnow_ went missing about the same time we got married."

Darrin smiled and said, "Was that a hint that our anniversary is coming up? How could I ever forget the day I married such a beautiful witch." That earned Darrin a smile in return and a kiss.

Samantha was relieved that Darrin was temporarily over his grouchy mood and asked, "How do I look?"

Darrin looked at is bride, who was once again in white. White canvas that was, with the words _SS Minnow _stenciled down the front. Stevens wisely replied, "Beautiful my dear." Darrin had no room to talk about attire. Since Gilligan was the only one in his size, the young advertising executive was now dressed the part of the first mate of a charter boat.

When the two exited the hut, Mary Ann moaned, "Ginger! Not the sail dress!"

Ginger said, "It flatters you, Mrs. Stevens."

Mary Ann shot Ginger a glare and explained, "Ginger wore the sail dress until the luggage from the wreck washed ashore, and we could dry out her cocktail dresses."

Mrs. Stevens graciously said, "This dress is fine, besides its kind of cute."

Once the Stevens were out of earshot Mary Ann whispered to Ginger, "If you gave her that dress to make her look plain, your plan failed. She fills out that sail better than you ever did."

Ginger feigned shock and replied, "Why Mary Ann, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The Stevens were surprised at the luncheon put on. The menu consisted of fresh fish, tropical fruit, coconut milk, followed by coconut crème pie. At first the Connecticut couple suspected it was something put on especially for them, but realized that due to how soon they arrived before lunch, the castaways ate like that all the time.

After lunch Mr. Howell said, "Oh, its time for the afternoon business report. Care to join me Mr. Stevens?"

Darrin said, "Sure!" After all, what B-School grad would pass up a chance to listen to the business report with Thurston Howell III.

The radio crackled to life, and the announcer spoke:

_"Good afternoon, and welcome to the weekend business report. Although markets are closed today, stock in most distilleries is expected to drop Monday. Hardest hit will be Tropical Isle Rum. Tropical Isle gathered much ire from parent and consumer groups when their pirate mascot 'Captain Ron' appeared on this morning's Crusty the Clown children's show. Noted pediatrician Dr. Franklin Kirk stated, 'This is an outrage, the use of the mascot promotes drinking at an early age.' There were also several reports of children caught looking for Tropical Isle in their parent's liquor cabinet. The FCC has threatened to pull all broadcast liquor advertisements. In a statement, Tony Sinclair of Tropical Isle asserted that the use of the Rum's logo on a children's show 'was never meant to promote underage drinking' and the corporation did the stunt on 'bad advice from CTC Promotions.' Tropical Isle has since dropped CTC promotions as their main marketing agent, and is reportedly considering signing New York advertising firm McMann and Tate on to try to salvage the company's image."_

Darrin looked stunned. The adman told his wife, "So that's why Larry wanted to have a cocktail party at last minute on a Saturday night. I figured he was just trying to land a client. Sam, I've got to get back."

Samantha replied, "For once, the client was trying to land you. I'll see what I can do."

Ginger said, "Figured Crusty would try something like that. That clown would do anything for a buck."

The Professor added, "They are in trouble now. I've met Dr. Kirk. Once he sets his teeth into something, he doesn't let go."

Mary Ann sighed, "Those poor kids, having alcohol thrust upon them at such a young age."

Mr. Howell was weeping.

Mrs. Howell soothed her husband, "There, there, dear. They didn't say any children were hurt."

Thurston choked out between sobs, "Its not that, I own 5000 shares of Seagrams."

Sam and Darrin slipped away from the group to check on their "boat." The magical craft was already gone. They would simply make up a story that it washed out to sea.

"Mother!" Samantha cried.

Soon Endora joined them in native garb and said, "Really dear, you don't need to yell. I was just checking out some of the native islanders in the area. Cannibals, how quaint. Oh hello, Derwood."

Samantha asked, "Has Aunt Clara figured out how to get us back?"

Endora replied, "Oh yes, that. She's working on it. Its not easy though, with that dreadful man Tate continually calling."

Darrin said, "I bet he must be steamed by now. I need to get back."

Endora smirked, "You and your precious job."

Sam tried to make peace, "Please help Clara, Mother."

Endorra sighed, "Very well." And then vanished.

Darrin said, "Sam, if I don't get back, Tropical Isle and a lot of distilleries could go under. I know that would please a lot of people, but we are also talking about a lot of jobs. Including mine."

Samantha consoled her husband, "I know dear, I know."

That evening, the Stevens were treated to another delicious meal. Afterwards they learned a lot about the "real" Hollywood, life in the Navy from both an officer's and a sailor's viewpoint, big business, high society, life on the farm, and the many roles a teacher/researcher plays.

After the good nights were said, which was a little early for the couple from Connecticut, Darrin and Samantha retired to the hut normally shared by Gilligan and the Skipper. Darrin was a gentleman, and took the upper hammock. It took the advertising exec a few practice tries before he was able to stay in his berth for the evening. Samantha took the bed normally occupied by the Captain.

Darrin told his wife, "That was some interesting day."

Samantha agreed, "They have such fascinating stories."

Darrin said, "Well, I hope we're not here long enough to hear too many of them. Goodnight, dear,"

Samantha replied, "Night, sweetheart."

After their busy day, the two fell fast asleep. Samantha was awakened just before dawn by a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," the Mrs. Stevens invited.

Gilligan came in with his hand over his eyes, "Sorry, Mrs. Stevens, I need to get my pole and tackle to do some fishing this morning so we can eat this evening."

Samantha laughed, and softly said, "Its all right Gilligan, come get your things. I just might join you. It's been a long time since I've gone fishing."

The two headed out to the eastern beach. Samantha suspected Gilligan chose this particular one to see the sun rise over the ocean, which was spectacular. There was something about this young man that was different than most mortals, but Samantha couldn't put her finger on it. The witch was tempted to give Gilligan a little supernatural "help" to hook a fish, but before she could twitch, she could see the _Minnow_'s mate had already had something on the line. Judging by the way the pole was bending, it was a pretty decent sized catch.

Gilligan was really struggling to land the fish. When it started pulling him into the surf Samantha instinctively ran in to help him. Mrs. Stevens grabbed the young man by the midriff to keep him from being pulled in. She wondered if Gilligan had accidentally hooked a submarine by the way the catch was pulling them back in.

While Gilligan and Samantha were going for the catch of the day, Gladys Kravitz was keeping watch over Morning Glory Circle in Westport Connecticut. Nothing got by the eagle eye of Mrs. Kravitz. For example, the Stevens set up a small inflatable pool for Tabitha in their _front _lawn, and left it there. It was an eyesore! If the Stevens were going to have such a gaudy thing, the least they could do is put it in back. Then, in the blink of an eye, Mrs. Stevens magically appeared with this young man dressed in tan and red wearing an upside down sailor's cap. They appeared to be fishing in the pool. Then the two of them pulled a four foot swordfish out of the kiddie pool!

"Abner!!!!!" Mrs. Kravitz cried.

Samantha said, "Oh my," when she realized she was back home. She quickly ushered Gilligan and fish into the house.

When Mrs. Stevens entered the house, Aunt Clara said, "I'm glad you're back dear. Oh dear, this isn't Darrin."

Samantha replied, "I'd say this isn't Darrin. Clara, what happened?"

Clara answered, "I somehow got a reading on you, and popped the two of you back."

Samantha cried, "We've got to get Darrin back, a lot of people's jobs depend on it!"

Clara said, "Oh dear."

Gilligan, stunned, mumbled, "You really are witches."

Samantha soothed, "I'm sorry Gilligan. We'll explain all of this to you, but we have to get my husband back."

Clara exclaimed, "I got it!" The elder witch then chanted, "Please listen to this old witch, and have the sailor and adman switch."

Samantha and Clara looked at Gilligan. No change. Then the doorbell rang. It was Gladys and Abner Kravitz.

Samantha ordered Clara, "Get Gilligan into the kitchen."

After opening the door, Mrs. Stevens greeted, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kravitz, how can I help you."

Abner Kravitz apologized, "I'm sorry to disturb you at lunch time, but Gladys said something unusual about the pool."

Samantha replied, "Oh, we're sorry for keeping it out there. Its just Tabby loves it so much…"

Abner interrupted, "Hey, Mr. Stevens. That is one heck of a fish. I bet he put up one stiff fight."

Samantha turned around to see that Gilligan and the swordfish escaped from the kitchen. But why did Mr. Kravitz think Gilligan was Darrin, was his eyes that bad?

Abner continued, "I thought you were going to a cocktail party." But before Samantha could think of a cover story Abner said, "You lucky dog, your boss took you on one of those night charters. Man, I wish you'd let me know next time you are going."

Relieved Samantha said, "Yes, that's right. We thought we were going to a cocktail party, but we ended up fishing all night on the client's boat." Mrs. Stevens then rushed the Kravitz' out by saying, "Well if I am going to turn this huge smelly thing into lunch, I better get cracking."

Once Gladys and Abner were safely gone, Gilligan asked, "Why did he think I was Mr. Stevens?"

Samantha said, "I don't know. Aunt Clara, what did you do?"

Gilligan then walked up to the hall mirror. Instead of his own reflection, he saw that of Darrin Stevens. "Oh boy," was all he could get out.

Darrin woke in the hammock. He kind of liked the contraption, it made him feel like a kid. He called down below, "Good morning, sweetheart."

A loud deep voice called back, "Gilligan, we haven't been on the island long enough for you to start calling me that!"

Stevens opened his eyes, seeing a very angry Jonas Grumby through the mesh, "Skipper!" Darrin cried, "what have you done with my wife?"

The Skipper's anger quickly turned to concern. The Captain then said, "I was afraid of this. My little buddy has finally cracked. Don't worry son, I'm getting the Professor."

After the Skipper was gone, Darrin got out of the hammock. Actually, he more or less fell out. Stevens then caught his reflection in the shaving mirror on the table. Instead of his own face, he saw that of the _Minnow's _mate.

Darrin cried out, "Sam!!!"


	3. Doctor Doctor

Gilligan just kept looking at the reflection of Darrin Stevens facing him in the mirror chanting, "That's not me, that's not me."

Clara said, "I don't understand, Mr. Stevens and the sailor here should have switched places."

Samantha said, "It would appear that when others look at Gilligan, they see Darrin. For some reason, we can still see Darrin."

Sam then sat Gilligan down on the couch and soothed, "Gilligan, we are witches. You were supposed to go back to your island, and my husband was supposed to come here, but something went wrong. We're sorry, and we will fix the mistake as soon as possible."

Gilligan said, "So I was right. Are you good witches or bad witches?"

Samantha smiled, "We're good witches. My husband isn't a witch, though, he's a mortal just like you."

Just then Endora popped in and said, "Really Samantha, do you have to brag about being married to Derwood?"

Samantha looked frustrated and explained to Gilligan, "That's my mother, I believe you saw her on the island. Over there is my Aunt Clara." Gilligan, still a little stunned, waved.

Then Sam asked her mother, "Who do you see on the couch?"

Endora replied, "Why the boy from the island. Who should I see?"

Gilligan spoke up, "I keep seeing Mr. Stevens in the mirror, and those people who came here thought I was Mr. Stevens."

Endora laughed, "How delightful. Samantha, don't you see the opportunity here. I like this one better than Derwood, even if he is a mortal. He doesn't seem near as uptight. You can just replace Dum Dum with sailor boy here and nobody will no the difference."

Samantha said, "Mother!"

Just then the phone rang, causing Tabitha to fuss. Sam told the other witches, "Mother, please go look in on Tabitha, Aunt Clara, could you keep our guest company?"

Aunt Clara said, "Of course, dear."

After a few minutes, Sam came back. Mrs. Stevens did not look happy.

Mrs. Stevens explained, "That was Larry. He's bringing the Sinclairs over here this evening since we missed last night's cocktail party. We need to get Darrin back. My husband won't like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. " Samantha then began chanting, "Doctor Bombay, Doctor Bombay, medical emergency, come right away!"

Gilligan said, "I don't like doctors."

Clara said, "Don't worry, young man, Dr. Bombay is the finest witch doctor around."

Gilligan started screaming, "Witch Doctor!" He ran out of the room past the materializing supernatural physician into the closet.

Doctor Bombay asked, "What's with him?"

Samantha went over to the closet door and said, "Gilligan, there's nothing to be frightened of."

Gilligan replied, "That's easy for you to say. The last witch doctor I met tried to shrink my head, while his buddies wanted to eat my friends!"

Doctor Bombay shouted, irritated, "I'm a physician who is a witch and specializes in treating witches. Not a 'witch doctor'!"

Gilligan exited the closet and said, "Oh, why didn't you just say so."

For some reason, Bombay felt the urge to hit the young man on his head with his sailor's cap. The good doctor wondered where that came from.

Bombay then looked at Clara, "My dear, I've been after you to come in for a checkup for centuries."

Clara replied, "No, you're not here for me."

Doctor Bombay asked Samantha, "I hope the baby is OK."

Samantha pointed to Gilligan, and indicated, "There's your patient."

Doctor Bombay protested, "But he's a mortal!"

Samantha inquired, "Who do you see?"

Bombay replied, "Some skinny mortal, probably in his late 20's."

Samantha asked, "So you don't see my husband?"

Bombay said, "No, do you?"

Mrs. Stevens explained to Doctor Bombay about being transported to the island, she and Gilligan being zapped back to Morning Glory Circle along with a big fish, the Kravitz seeing Darrin instead of Gilligan, and Gilligan seeing Darrin in the mirror instead of himself.

Bombay asked Clara, "What was the spell you used?'

Clara answered, "Please listen to this old witch…."

Samantha interrupted, "Doctor, don't you think it may be better for Clara to _write__ down_ the spell she used instead of _chanting_ it?"

Doctor Bombay laughed, "Quite, we wouldn't want a repeat performance."

Samantha handed Clara a note pad that was kept next to the phone, after tearing off five sheets that had Larry Tate's name next to a time and a number. The last couple sheets had 'call back' underlined with an exclamation point. Clara wrote down the spell, handing it to the Doctor.

Doctor Bombay read the spell and said, "I don't understand, this should have worked. I think I need a second opinion." A man in an Air Force Colonel's uniform appeared.

Doctor Bombay addressed the newcomer, "Ahh, Dr. Bellows. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Dr. Bombay. I need you to do a consult for me." Bombay then explained to Samantha, "Since our friend is a mortal, I figured I'd get a prominent mortal psychiatrist." Samantha looked surprised, but not as surprised as Col. Bellows.

Doctor Bellows said, "… I don't understand, I was filling out a FITREP for Major Nelson… where am I?"

Samantha answered "Connecticut."

Gilligan perked up and said, "You know Major Anthony Nelson, the Astronaut?"

Bellows quietly responded, "Yes, Major Nelson the astronaut…. of course, Major Nelson is behind this…"

Bombay used his most stern 'doctor voice' and ordered, "Doctor, time is limited here, I need your assistance."

Bellows also went into professional mode, "Yes, sorry Doctor. I need a the patient's medical history."

Bombay said, "No time for that." Bombay then held out two pictures, one of Gilligan, the other of Darrin Stevens, and then asked the NASA psychiatrist, "Who do you see on the couch." When Bellows pointed to the picture of Stevens, Bombay zapped the Colonel back to Florida.

Samantha said, "Doctor, aren't you worried about using magic in front of Bellows? And what if Nelson saw him disappear."

Bombay laughed, "Bellows probably won't remember this. Even if he did, nobody will believe him. And I assure you, the last thing Major Anthony Nelson would report is supernatural occurrences." The answer left Samantha puzzled, but she was used to cryptic answers from the good doctor.

Bombay explained, "Somehow, this young man is projecting the image of Darrin Stevens to the mortal world. We can only assume that the converse is also true. This shouldn't be happening with the spell Clara cast."

Seeing Gilligan was looking upset, Samantha decided to lighten the mood by telling the sailor, "That was some fish you caught."

Gilligan quietly replied, "Thanks, Skipper always said I had the best dumb luck in the navy."

Samantha smiled, "Take luck however you can get it."

Bombay exclaimed, "Luck! That may be it." The doctor then took something that resembled a sphygmomanometer out of his bag.

Gilligan looked at the instrument and said, "I remember when the doctor used one of those when I took my Navy physical. He said I had the lowest blood pressure of any 18 year old he's ever seen."

Endora walked downstairs with Tabitha and said, "That proves the boy is not Derwood. Dum-Dum is always about ready to pop his cork."

Samantha replied, "I'm sure you have a lot to do with that." Then to Gilligan, "The cute blond next to my mother is my daughter Tabitha."

Gilligan said, "Cute baby."

Samantha answered, "Thanks."

Gilligan was surprised that the Doctor asked him to take off his left shoe and sock. Instead of putting the cuff of the blood pressure meter on his arm, Bombay put it just above Gilligan's ankle. He then put the end of the stethoscope on the sole of Gilligan's foot, which tickled. The meter of the instrument was also different than any the former Navy man had seen. It went from "0-Mortal" to "10- Wizard." Bombay inflated the cuff, and deflated while listening to Gilligan's foot. The gauge on the device clearly read "3."

The Doctor explained, "If the boy was a mere mortal, he should have flat-lined on this test. The fact he registers a "3" means he's not a witch, but it does indicate he is a mortal with supernatural heritage. I apologize, you were correct in calling me."

Endora said, "I knew there was something I liked about the boy."

Gilligan asked, "Supernatural heritage, what does that mean."

Bombay replied, "I have to do more tests." The doctor then yanked out some of Gilligan's hair by the root, causing the _Minnow_'s mate to yelp in pain. Bombay then vanished.

Samantha said, "I really need to check in on Darrin and let him know what is going on. Mother, Clara, please keep an eye on Gilligan and Tabitha."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Back on the Island_

Darrin was confused and angry. He was sure magic had something to do with the fact that the Skipper is calling him Gilligan, and that he sees the reflection of the _Minnow's_ mate in the mirror. The Professor then came into the hut.

The academician stuck out his hand and said, "Roy Hinkley, I don't think we've had the pleasure."

Darrin was relieved. The insanity didn't catch on to everyone. Stevens grabbed the Professor's hand and said, "Darrin Stevens"

The Professor said, "Well, Mr. Stevens, come join us for breakfast."

Darrin asked, "You don't remember Sam and I?"

The Professor flashed a nervous smile and asked, "Is Sam a buddy of yours?"

Darrin got angry and said, "No, she's my wife!"

Then the Professor replied, "Oooh, you mean Samantha. She'll be joining us at breakfast."

Darrin was relieved. The world hadn't gone mad. When he left the hut, everybody was smiling… but something seemed a little off. He didn't see Sam, but was told she'd be joining them soon and to drink some tea while. The tea was delicious, but it made him sleepy, very sleepy….

The Skipper asked the Professor, "Is Gilligan out?"

The Professor explained, "Yes, the sedatives in the tea are taking effect."

The Skipper then said, "He was screaming for somebody named Sam."

The Professor replied, "Gilligan believes he's married to Sam." Seeing the raised eyebrows among the other castaways, the Professor continued, "It's short for Samantha. Gilligan also believes his name is Darrin Stevens."

Mrs. Howell said, "Poor Gilligan."

Mary Ann recalled, "Kind of like when he thought he was me."

Ginger added, "Or when you thought you were me." Mary Ann shot her a glance, but figured she deserved the comment. She brought up the episode, after all.

The Professor went on, "Kind of. The solution will be similar. The sedative will make Gilligan even more susceptible to hypnosis."

The Skipper commented, "I remember how easy he was to hypnotize the time he thought he was Mary Ann. We weren't even trying to hypnotize Gilligan, and he still went under."

The Professor sat across the table from Darrin, "Hello, Mr. Stevens."

Darrin answered, "Hello, Professor"

The Professor continued, "Mr. Stevens, you will only hear my voice. Together we will go on a journey, and when we are finished, you will awake refreshed, but remember nothing of our journey. Do you understand?"

Darrin replied, "Yes."

The Professor then asked, "Who are you?"

Darrin replied, "I'm Darrin Stevens. I live at 1164 Morning Glory Circle in Westport, Connecticut with my wife Samantha and daughter Tabitha. I'm an advertising executive with McMann and Tate."

Mr. Howell whispered, "I know that agency, they're on 5th avenue in New York City."

Ginger added, "Yes, I remember doing a commercial with them."

Darrin sang, "For a smile of white, use PepsoBright."

Ginger exclaimed, "That's right! How could he know that?"

The Professor answered Ginger, annoyed, "He probably saw the advertisement. You would be amazed at what the subconscious would remember."

The Skipper said, "Gilligan seems to believe everything he is saying."

The Professor quietly explained, "Gilligan is getting older. He is no doubt fantasizing about a 'normal' life as a New York advertising executive with a wife and a child. It's a safe way for him to abandon his child like existence on the island. If we are to have any hope of rescuing Gilligan's mind, I need to continue."

The Professor then addressed Darrin, "Mr. Stevens, how did you get here?"

Darrin simply replied, "Magic." The Professor looked at the others, the comment vindicating his theory.

The Professor then asked Darrin, "Why do we see Gilligan when we look at you?"

Darrin answered, "Most likely Endora's doing."

The Professor was confused, and inquired, "Who's Endora?"

Darrin scowled and said, "My mother in law, she's a witch."

Mrs. Howell commisurated, "I know the feeling. Nothing I do is ever good enough for Mother Howell!"

Darrin mumbled, "You got that one right."

Mr. Howell cried, "Lovey!"

The Professor scolded, "Mrs. Howell, please!"

The Professor the addressed Darrin, "You are not Darrin Stevens. You are Gilligan. You are happy living on the island. There are no ad deadlines, no long commute…"

Darrin asked, "No witches?"

The Professor agreed, "No witches. Its all right to be yourself. You don't have to pretend to be anybody else. People care about Gilligan, and want Gilligan back."

Darrin asked, "I can be Gilligan?"

The Professor answered, "When you awaken, you _will _be Gilligan."

Darrin declared, "I am Gilligan."

The Professor agreed, "You are Gilligan. You can wake up now."

Darrin awoke and looked at the castaways and said, "Hey everybody, did I fall asleep at the breakfast table?"

Everybody laughed. The Skipper asked, "Little buddy, is that you?"

Darrin asked, "Of course its me, Skipper, you feeling OK?" Darrin then started filling his plate with food.

Mary Ann observed, "That's Gilligan all right."

After breakfast, Darrin went to the traps that Gilligan had set for crab and reef lobster. Stevens, of course, thought he set the traps himself. He now believed he was Gilligan. When he got to the water, his reflection looked off to him, but he didn't worry about it. After all, he was Gilligan.

Darrin dove into the water, and pulled up the traps. Mary Ann will be happy. They were full of crustaceans. Mr. Howell will be eating lobster tonight, which will improve his mood. While Darrin was admiring his catch, a blonde woman mysteriously appeared in front of him!

The blonde lady said, "There you are, dear. What are you doing with those crabs? I have most of the witches I know working on a way to get you back."

Darrin looked up at Samantha, and started shouting, "Witches in the lagoon! Witches in the lagoon!"


	4. With a Little Luck

When Darrin Stevens looked at his shapely wife Samantha, he did not recognize her. He honestly believed he was Willie Gilligan, mate of the ill fated _SS Minnow_ thanks to an expert job of hypnosis performed by Dr. Roy Hinkley.

"Witches in the lagoon!" Darrin repeated while gazing wide-eyed at Sam.

Darrin then started to run, tripping on a vine. Samantha came to the aid of her husband.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the young witch soothed.

"Who are you?" Darrin asked.

Samantha quizzically answered, "I'm Samantha Stevens, who are you?"

Darrin replied, "I'm Gilligan." Looking at Sam, Darrin continued, "That's funny. the Professor said I thought I was an advertising person named Darrin Stevens and I was married to a woman named Samantha. The Professor helped me by hypnotizing me. Again. "

Samantha replied, "Oh, really. That's interesting."

The Witch thought _so it wasn't a spell that made Darrin forget who he was, it was the doing of mortals. But who can undo this hypnosis? _She then remembered whom Doctor Bombay called for help. With a twitch of a very cute nose, an Air Force Colonel appeared out of the bushes.

Samantha called, "Oh Dr. Bellows, would you please have a chat with Gilligan here?"

The dazed NASA Psychiatrist was resigned to odd occurrences happening around him and simply said, "Sure. But I know Major Nelson is behind this somehow."

Darrin asked in a childlike voice, "You know Anthony Nelson the astronaut?"

Doctor Bellows just sighed.

After Doctor Bellows had a few minutes to chat with Darrin, Samantha took the Colonel aside and explained, "My husband Darrin seems to think he's Gilligan there."

Bellows asked, "Does Darrin have a lot of stress in his life?"

Samantha answered, "A lot. Both at work, and unfortunately at home."

The NASA Psychiatrist theorized, "Darrin seems to have taken on the personality of a carefree soul living out a peaceful existence on a deserted island, away from the stresses of everyday life."

Samantha inquired, "Is there anything I can do to help snap him out of it?"

Bellows responded, "Find something from his 'real' life that he can't live without. Something with very deep meaning."

Samantha smiled. She had the answer. She took Dr. Bellows behind a tree so Darrin wouldn't be started when she sent him back to Florida. She then popped in her mother and daughter behind the same tree.

Samantha took Tabitha from Endora and instructed, "Mother, please wait here quietly."

Endora, clearly annoyed, agreed. Samantha then walked out of the brush toward Darrin with their daughter.

Tabitha said "Dada!" That was all it took to break the Professor's hypnotic spell.

Darrin exclaimed, "Tabitha!" Then to Samantha he asked, "Sweetie, how could I ever forget my family?"

Samantha replied, "That's OK dear, we all need a vacation sometimes."

Endora came out from behind the tree and said, "Oh please… can we please stop this mushy drivel? I'm starting to feel like I'm in one of Derwood's dreadful greeting card commercials."

Samantha added, "Dear we have to get back to figure out how to return you and Gilligan to your correct bodies. You think you can pretend to be Gilligan for a short time?'

Looking at Endora, Darrin answered, "I think I can manage that."

* * *

Samantha, Endora, and Tabitha popped back over to the Stevens home. Aunt Clara was entertaining Gilligan, who started getting used to the popping in and out.

Gilligan smiled when the three entered the room. "Hi, Samantha, Endora. Hi Tabitha," the young sailor greeted. Tabitha gave a shy wave, which earned a chuckle from all.

Aunt Clara said, "I'm glad your back, Doctor Bombay left a message that the test results are in."

Gilligan paled and said, "I hope its nothing serious."

Doctor Bombay popped in and said, "That would depend upon your definition of serious. My boy you are one-eighth leprechaun."

The three witches exclaimed, "Leprechaun!"

Endora asked, "Isn't he a little too tall to be a leprechaun?"

Dr. Bombay answered, "I said he was only _one-eighth_ leprechaun. It's a recessive gene."

Samantha said, "Well, that explains his luck."

Gilligan repeated in a whisper, "Leprechaun," and promptly fainted.


	5. You Got Bad Bad Luck

After Samantha left the island Darrin figured he should head on back to the compound. After all, it might be fun playing Gilligan for a few days. Hopefully, though, it won't be too long. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days living the life of the skinny charter boat mate. Darrin did have faith in his wife's powers. It was Aunt Clara's he wasn't so sure of.

"Darn," Darrin uttered to himself when he saw the bucket he put the crabs and lobster in empty on its side with no seafood in sight.

Darrin continued on the path to find the other castaways. He spotted the Captain first.

Darrin greeted Grumby with, "Hi Skipper"

Grumby replied, "Hello, Gilligan. What did you catch today?"

Darrin, feeling more comfortable in the Gilligan role, answered, "I had some lobster and crabs, but they got away."

The Skipper bellowed, "Gilligan! You knucklehead, that was supposed to be our lunch and dinner!"

Darrin slipped out of his Gilligan role and shouted back, "Hey listen, I'm doing the best I can! Just because you may have been in charge of the little boat that shipwrecked everybody here, doesn't mean you have the right to yell at me!" Throwing the bucket down, Darrin continued, "If you want lobster, you can go get it yourself!"

The Skipper was momentarily speechless. He had never seen Gilligan act like that. Meanwhile, Darrin was afraid he already "blew is cover" less than five minutes after speaking to the Skipper. The moment was short lived as the sound of a woman shrieking broke the spell.

Forgetting Gilligan's (Darrin's) outburst, the Skipper exclaimed, "That's Mary Ann!"

Both Darrin and Gilligan ran over to where Mary Ann was making breakfast. What they saw was the Kansas farm girl looking disgustedly at the fruit set out for the breakfast.

Mary Ann pointed at the larvae wiggling in the sliced fruit and proclaimed with her years of agriculture experience, "Fruit flies! It won't be long until none of the fruit on the island is edible!" Both the Skipper and Darrin looked a little green.

Soon the Professor arrived and agreed with the amateur entomologist's assessment, "A fruit fly infestation can destroy a whole state's worth of citrus crops. Mary Ann's right, it won't be long before all the fruit on the island is larvae food."

Mr. Howell came in an indignantly said, "With all this yelling, I can barely hear the morning business report. Its bad enough the volume is malfunctioning."

The Skipper growled, "There's more important things going on here than the business report, Howell."

Howell retorted, "See here, my good man, the taxes on what I invested this week alone would pay your annual sailor's pension."

Darrin quickly access the battery compartment of the radio and announced, "It's not the volume control. There is major corrosion in here."

Skipper, not quite forgetting the earlier outburst, scolded, "Gilligan, let the professor look at it."

Darrin shrugged and handed the portable radio to the teacher.

The Professor observed, "Massive corrosion in the battery area. The radio is useless now."

Darrin muttered, "Gee, you don't say."

Just then, Mrs. Howell and Ginger walked in wearing robes. Ginger's attire being low cut and revealing kimono; while Mrs. Howells was a very dignified, almost regal, flowing garment that perfectly flattered the socialite.

Mrs. Howell said to Ginger, "My dear, that reminds me of the time we spent with Bob at Palm Springs."

Ginger noticed the others and asked, "What's going on?"

The Skipper explained, "Gilligan let his catch get away, fruit flies have infested all the citrus, and the radio died."

Mrs. Howell's said wide eyed, "Oh, my. Here Ginger and I were going to share the wonderful news of these marvelous hot springs we discovered."

The Professor looked alarmed and requested, "Ladies, could you please show me where these hot springs are?"

The remaining castaways tagged along as the actress and millionaire's wife guided the Professor to the newly discovered island hot springs. The Professor looked at the springs, and cautiously tasted the water.

Mary Ann asked, "What is it Professor?"

The Skipper hesitantly inquired, "It's not another volcano is it?"

The Professor looked grim and said, "It might be, but there is a more immediate problem."

Mr. Howell gasped, "What could be more immediate than a volcano?"

The Professor continued, "This is the spring source of all our fresh water, and it is contaminated with sulfur. We have less than three days worth of drinking water."

The Skipper gulped, "Without fruit or water, we have less than a week…"

"… To survive," the Professor finished.

While the castaways were pondering their fate, Darrin excused himself. Once he was safely out of site of the very preoccupied _Minnow_ survivors, Mr. Stevens summoned Mrs. Stevens.

"Sam!" Darrin hissed.

It wasn't long before Samantha appeared.

"Don't worry, dear," Sam soothed, "I've been keeping tabs on you."

Darrin lamented, "Honey, I know they thrived with no lights, no phone, no motor car, but I don't think they'll get very far with no fruit, no water, or no fish. This is far more primitive than Robinson Caruso."

Samantha explained, "We found out Gilligan is part Leprechaun. It must have been his luck that led them to this island instead of sinking, as well as keeping the castaways alive. With no Gilligan, there is no luck of the Irish. Once Gilligan is back, I'm fairly certain the fish will return, the water will clear, the flies will leave, and the radio will work."

Darrin hissed, "Well, when will you be able to switch Gilligan and I back to our own bodies?"

Samantha reassured, "Soon dear, but first Gilligan and I have to take a side trip to another island. An emerald one."

"Ireland?" Darrin asked incredulously.

"Ireland." His wife answered.


	6. Start Spreading the News

Gilligan was still in that half-awake/ half- asleep state. He was hoping he was back in his hammock and the whole incident with Aunt Clara and the Stevens was one of his many realistic dreams. Those hopes came crashing down when he realized that instead of on a comfortable hammock, he was lying on a sleeper sofa with a very annoying bar in the center of his back. Gilligan opened his eyes when he heard rapping on the door. He was in a room that appeared to be a study that doubled as a guest room.

"Gilligan, oh Gilligan," A familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Gilligan threw on some pants and replied, "Come in!"

Mrs. Stevens entered with a suit, shirt, shoes, socks, and underwear.

Samantha cheerfully chirped, "One thing we found out during this switch is that you and Darrin are the same size!"

Gilligan looked suspiciously at the clothing and said, "OK, but he has to have something besides a suit to wear."

Samantha replied, "Well, Darrin's boss Larry called. He said Darrin you have to be at work today, or else."

Gilligan glumly asked, "Or else?"

Samantha repeated, "Or else." The young executive's wife continued, "That's not all. We need to get you to Ireland after work so we can bring out your inner leprechaun. That will allow you and Darrin to switch places, which will change the run of bad luck your friends seem to be experiencing."

Gilligan concernedly inquired, "My friends are in trouble?"

Samantha soothed, "We will fix it. Meanwhile, I am keeping an eye on both Darrin and the castaways. Meanwhile, I at least talked Larry into letting you only work a half day by telling him you had a dentist's appointment."

Gilligan looked worried and moaned, "But I don't want to go to the dentist."

Samantha laughed, "Don't worry. We'll really be going to Ireland. I'll take you to Darrin's office, and meet you for lunch. We'll leave then."

Mrs. Stevens dressed for a day in the town and left young Tabitha in the charge of Aunt Clara. Samantha used traditional mortal means to get Gilligan to McMahon and Tate. She drove him to the train station, aand rode the train into the city with Gilligan, who appeared to everybody else as Darrin.

When Gilligan and Samantha got off the train, the mate of the Minnow froze in awe. He had only seen Manhattan on TV and Post Cards. He never evenmade it the Brooklyn Navy Yard when he was serving his country. Honolulu and San Diego were the biggest cities Gilligan had been in before.

Samantha smiled and said, "Impressive isn't it. But remember, when it comes down to it, its just another island."

The two walked down the block to McMahon and Tate. Gilligan stopped again. Samantha was wondering what landmark the young sailor spotted. Then she looked up at the building he was staring at. The edifice in the middle of the block proudly proclaimed itself 'Howell Enterprises.'

Samantha warned, "Now Gilligan, remember, you are Darrin Stevens to everybody in the world. If you go in there telling tales of switching bodies and that Mr. and Mrs. Howell are alive on some deserted island, you probably will end up in a padded room at Bellvue. Trust me, and let me help you put things the back the way they should be."

Gilligan whispered, "OK, Samantha, but it sure would be interesting to see Mr. Howell's world."

The two finished the short walk to the McMahon and Tate office in silence. Samantha walked Gilligan to Darrin's office.

Samantha instructed, "Now Gilligan, just act like you're deep in thought trying to find a new campaign for Tropical Isle Rum. Above all, stay out of the way of Larry or any other executive."

Gilligan acknowledged, "Aye, aye." The substitute adman asked, "Tropical Isle, aren't they the ones who got in trouble a couple days ago because kids were drinking it?"

Samantha replied, "Yes Gilligan. Now remember, stay out of trouble."

Gilligan nodded. Then, once Samantha was safely out of the room, Gilligan tried out the desk chair. He tried rocking it back, and ended up falling out, causing a huge crash. He worked his way back into the chair when the phone started buzzing.

Gilligan pressed the lit light that said 'intercom.' A voice asked him, "Is everything all right Mr. Stevens?"

It took Gilligan a minute to realize the voice was talking to him. He answered, "Yes, just tossing some ideas around."

The voice laughed and said, "Mr. Tate would like to hear that."

Gilligan then looked at the phone. He kept staring at it. The sailor then called a familiar number. One that was solidly placed in his memory.

"Hello," the voice belonging to Gilligan's aunt said.

Gilligan listened for several seconds. He then remembered what Samantha said. As much as he wanted to tell his aunt that he was OK, he realized his Aunt would only hear Darrin. With much difficulty, Gilligan hung up the phone.

About 11 AM, there was a knock on the office door. At first, Gilligan thought it was Samantha. He called out, "Come in."

A man in white hair entered and said, "Wow, Darrin, I heard you've bee hard at work. Listen, I know Sam said you had a dentist's appointment this afternoon, but Sinclair from Tropical Isle wants to have a working lunch with us. It will give you a great opportunity to share some of those ideas you've been tossing around. See you at reception in an hour."

Gilligan replied, "I'm meeting Mrs. Stevens for lunch."

Larry laughed, "Well, we wouldn't want to interfere with that. Bring Sam along."

When Samantha arrived at reception, she looked surprised to see Gilligan standing with Larry. "Larry," She said, "Have you come to see Darrin off?"

Larry smiled, "No, Darrin and I are taking you to lunch with Mr. Sinclair. Don't worry, though, your husband's mouth is extremely important toMcMahon and Tate. I'll make sure he's not late to his dentist's appointment."

Sam could only say, "How nice."

The three arrived at an upscale restaurant, where Mr. Sinclair was waiting for them. Sinclair was a distinguished islander who made his fortune distributing the family rum recipe, which had been a New York favorite since his father's day in prohibition era speakeasies. The two McMahon and Tate executives and Samantha joined the rum distributor at his table. Introductions were made all around.

Sinclair looked concerned, and asked, "So, Tate, what do you have for me."

Larry boasted, "I've had my best man here working on it all day, I'm sure you'll be excited about his ideas."

Sinclair looked at Sam and complemented, "Well, if your man's advertising ideas are half as good as his taste in women, I know I'm in very good hands."

Sam blushed and said, "Thank you, Mr. Sinclair."

Just then the cocktails arrived, all of course made with Tropical Isle Rum. Sinclair had a Cuba Libre, Larry having the same. Samantha had a daquiri and ordered a pina colada for Gilligan, figuring it would be close to what he would drink on the island.

Larry impatiently said, "Well, Darrin, tell Mr. Sinclair what you came up with."

Larry's attitude made Gilligan nervous. The drink Samantha ordered for him smelled a lot like Mary Ann's famous coconut cream pie. Gilligan took a healthy sip. Thanks to his aunt's strict upbringing, the young sailor managed to stay away from the 'demon rum,' and he wasn't about to start drinking now. Gilligan made a face, and promptly spit out the cocktail.

Larry shouted, shocked, "Darrin!"

Mr. Sinclair was more offended than shocked. He calmly said, "If this is your best man, I should have stayed with that idiot clown."

Larry started brown nosing immediately, and assured, "Stevens will be spending his afternoon cleaning out his desk. He's through at McMahon and Tate."

Samantha was very quick on her feet. It was a survival skill she learned from being married to a mortal. Mrs. Stevens calmly explained, "Gentleman, my husband was just demonstrating his new campaign, 'Tropical Isle: The Drink for Grown-Ups.' To get around the recent bad press, adults will be seen enjoying the drinks, while an underage appearing actor will behave as Darrin just did after tasting the cocktail."

Mr. Sinclair looked thoughtful for a moment, then declared, "Brilliant!" Then to Larry he added, "But I'm not sure about your agency, after all you wanted to fire this man."

Larry laughed and backtracked, "Fire Darrin? No, we would never get rid of our most important asset. As a matter a fact, he'll be getting araise. I was just playing along."

Gilligan just smiled, happy he could spread some of his luck to Mr Stevens.


	7. One Particular Harbor

It was early in the evening local time when Gilligan and Samantha popped into a potato field in Ireland.

"What do we do now?" Gilligan asked.

"Just go were your instincts tell you. Your leprechaun ancestry will lead you where you need to go." Samantha answered.

Gilligan wandered around almost aimlessly for an hour. Soon the two found themselves in a wooded area. It wasn't long before they were greeted by a short man who looked remarkably like Gilligan.

"Who goes there!" The little man challenged.

"I'm Gilligan, and this is my friend Samantha." Gilligan called back

"Did you say Gilligan?" The little man asked, taking a closer look.

Gilligan answered, "Yes, Willie Gilligan."

The little man took a closer look, "My stars, so it is so. There was talk of a great, great, uncle who fell in love with a mortal woman and ran off with her. We must be cousins. Sit, what brings you here?"

Samantha explained the whole story of Gilligan and Darrin accidentally switching identities and loss of the castaway's luck. Samantha ended the story by saying, "We came here hoping to find a way to get Gilligan back to his island, and my husband back to me."

The Leprechaun thought a bit and looked at Gilligan, "Tell me lad, and be honest, have you ever wanted off this island your friend spoke of?"

Gilligan honestly explained, "The island is home, but we have been hoping for a rescue for years."

The Leprechaun told Gilligan and Samantha, "There you have it. Even though he's only part leprechaun, his magic can block a witch's spell if his will is strong enough. Part of him wanted to return to civilization, so he stayed. He'll go back when he wants to. If he returns to the island, his luck will be with him."

Samantha looked thoughtful and said, "It looks like we're on the wrong island then."

Gilligan asked, "What do you mean?"

Before he could finish his question, the _Minnow's_ mate found himself in very familiar surroundings. In front of him was four huts and an outdoor kitchen. While the sun was going down in Ireland, the day was just starting here.

Gilligan cried, "We're back on the island."

Samantha smiled, "Yes, we are."

Gilligan then observed, "It's breakfast time, where is everybody?"

Samantha quietly said, "They're in bed. There's no food for breakfast, and the professor advised them not to be active to conserve what little water there is. When you left, so did your luck."

Gilligan reflected, "They really need me."

Samantha agreed, "Yes they do."

At the next instant, Samantha found herself standing next to her husband.

"Darrin is that you?" Samantha asked.

Darrin answered, "I hope so. What happened?"

Samantha explained, "I think Gilligan was ready to go back home."

Darrin asked, "Do you think they will be all right?"

The sky opened up, and Samantha and Darrin were drenched in a downpour.

Samantha predicted, "I think they'll be fine."

* * *

"Skipper!" Gilligan said to the figure below him. 

After being roused from a light sleep, the Skipper responded, "Yes, Gilligan?"

Gilligan said, "Am I me? I had this dream where I switched places with a witch's husband and I turned out to be part leprechaun."

The Skipper quietly laughed, "You and your dreams, Little Buddy. Remember what the professor said. Get some rest, it will make the water last longer. That's an order."

Gilligan acknowledged, "Aye, aye. Its just the rain is keeping me awake."

The Skipper conceded, "Yes, its hard to sleep in the…." The Captain jumped out of his hammock, "Rain! Quick… get every container we can out their to catch the water!"

Soon the castaways were running out with buckets and lining holes with leaves to catch the water. Noticeably absent was the Professor. Even Howell was trying to capture some water.

The Professor joined the group. "I have news," the wet Scientist announced.

The group gathered around the Professor, who continued, "Now I don't want people to get their hopes up, but it would appear that the rain is diluting the water enough that we can drink it after boiling. The downpour also seems to have gotten rid of our fruit fly problem."

The Skipper said, "That is good news, we could use a change of luck."

Once the rain let up a bit, the professor found the corrosion on the radio wasn't as bad as he thought. Mr. Howell was happy that he could actually listen to the morning business report. According to the program, it would seem that Tropical Isle Rum dodged a bullet with their new "Adults Only" campaign created by McMahon and Tate.

"Good ad agency, Larry Tate runs a tight ship," Howell said to no one in particular.

Gilligan walked out to the lagoon and checked the traps. The storm brought in plenty of crab and lobster. Eating will definitely be good tonight.

When walking back, Gilligan thought he saw a woman about Mrs. Howell's age. Maybe even older. _Funny how lack of food affects the brain_. Gilligan thought.

Aunt Clara popped off the island as soon as she arrived. She was backtracking steps to get back home, and somehow momentarily found herself back at the lagoon. She made it back to Samantha's house, where Endora helped her return to her realm.


End file.
